Dead of Night
by math nerd
Summary: Max is captured by the school and is forced to save the world. Now she has escaped from the school, but will the flock be willing to take her back. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on my fan fic. This is my first one so please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Maximum Ride ****and will never own it. I do own Rose though. Yeah Rose!**

**Chapter one Remembering**

My life was changed forever by one night. It stared out as the best night of my life.

We were taking a vacation from saving the world. We were staying on a small island off the coast of Florida, We spent our days on the island playing in the ocean waves and sleeping in the warm sand, but that day that changed my life was different.

In the evening Fang pulled me a side and told me he had to tell me something. So after making sure Iggy knew that he was in charge me and Fang flew to the other coast of the island. We walked in the moist brown sand and the waves gently hit our ankles. He led me over to a rock and we sat down on the rock next to each other. "Max," Fang said, "I love you. I always have, and I always will."

I have to say I was shocked. Not that I didn't love him back just Fang showing emotion seemed so strange to me. I turned and looked into his dark brown eyes and said, "I love you too, Fang." His face came closer to mine and his soft, tender lips rubbed up against mine.

The kiss became deeper, and when we finally broke apart the sun had already sunk below the horizon.

Fang grabbed my hand and jump into the air spreading his pitch black wings out. I jumped after him spreading my wings out. We flew back to camp.

My feet skimmed the soft sand as I landed Fang hand still in mine. The rest of the flock, who were eating dinner around the fire, whipped their heads around to see who had landed.

My check grew red as I notice Nudge looking down at my hand. I quickly yanked my hand out Fang's tight grip, but I knew I was too late the kids had already seen. Angel giggled as she sang, "Fang and Max sitting" "Shut up," I yelled at her. She didn't stop, "in a tree."

I jumped at her and pushed her off the log she was sitting on. She screamed and I started tickling her. She laughed as she tried to escape from my rock hard grasp.

I let go of her after few minutes, hoping she had learned her lesson. She seemed to have because she went very quite. I grabbed a plate of food and began eating. The fish Iggy had cooked was amazing.

After dinner we went to bed on the sand. I curled up against Fang and my eyes slowly drifted close.

In the dead of night I was woken up by a strong pain in my head. I screamed, but something was tied around my mouth preventing me from making a sound.

I glanced up and saw about fifty erasers surrounding the flock. One grabbed my arm and shoved a needle into it. I instantly felt tired. As my eyes drifted shut they carried me away leaving the rest of my flock behind. Tears fell from my eyes as my dreams started to roll in.

Four years later 

I still wonder to this day why they had only taken me that horrible night. The flock could have helped me save the world. It's not that Rose did help, but there were only two of us. With more it would have taken us less then the four long it ended up taking us.

We saved the world from Germany. Who knew that they still wanted to kill all the Jews in the world?

Rose is part bird like me. She the only one that they would let help me save the world. Rose has a cool power. She has complete control over people's emotions, but she tries not to mess with them when she doesn't have too.

She, too, was taken away from her flock. Her flock had five people: Rose, Sky, Thunder, Night and, Ghost. We were able to figure out where my flock was staying, but no such luck with hers. So were going to go stay with mine.

I only hope my flock will accept her . Rose has kind a different look to her. She has tattoos on both her arms that say love and hope in big black letter and one on her back that says faith. She always is wearing black (that part shouldn't bother them) and big black combat boots. She looks tough, but she's really nice and cares about the friends she makes. With out her I would be a dead little birdie and never be able to see my flock again.

God. I missed my flock so much. I miss Angel's soft hair and Gazzy's array of voices. I miss Nudge's mouth that never stopped talking and Iggy's random jokes, but most of all I miss Fang. I miss his smile he almost never showed. I miss his dark eyes and his hair in his face. I miss his soft voice and black attire. I miss my right hand man.

**Thanks for reading please review. Should I continue? **

**I know there are errors so please tell me where so I can change them.**

**Any suggestion I appreciate all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for clicking on the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Rose. I own Rose, but JP own everything else .**

Rose and I are on our way to my flock, and dam we're getting close. Not that I don't want to see the flock I'm just extremely nervous. I could feel Rose trying to calm me, but I was trying to resist it. She was winning.

We were flying over their neighborhood now. I can see why they moved here most of the houses were surrounded by trees. We quickly found their house on the far right side of the neighborhood. We slowed our flapping and began to descend.

Our feet touched the assault that was as dark as the night sky above. I walked up to the little, rundown house where they lived. Rose and I decided that it would be best if I went alone to the door before introducing them to Rose too, and took it one step at a time.

I rang the door bell in the dead of night. It creaked open showing Fang's body. How, I craved to be back in his arms. I remember the strength he held me with. I miss it so much. "What do you want? " Fang asked with, so much hate in his voice it made me want to cry.

'My family back," I whispered knowing he still be able to hear me.

"Well, it's too late for that." He spoke as he slammed the door closed.

His worlds cut deeply into me. I sat down and cried. Rose flew over to me and comforted me. She changed my emotion so I felt stronger and I want to try again. Rose hop off the porch, opened her mocha colored wings and disappeared into the darkness.

With tears still streaming down my face I rang the door bell once again. Fang opened the door, again, but this time tears were also in his eyes too. "Fang," I said softly, "I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to leave. The school they just took me…took me away from you. They carried my away with my hand and feet tied together, and something in my mouth keeping me from yelling, like I so badly wanted to." I stopped.

Fang open the door just a hint more and led me inside and he pointed to a beat up chair. I knew he wanted me to sit so I walked over and did. Fang walked around the corner and yelled, "Guys come here now."

The rest of the flock walked around the corner and into the family room. The four years had changed them so much. All of them looked so much old and taller. It reminded of how I missed them. Angel look into my eyes "It's okay Max. I can tell you didn't want to leave. That the school just took you away from your family, your flock." Angel explained. Her power must have gotten stronger.

She ran over to me and gave me a big hug. I hug her back and whispered, "That's exactly what happened."

Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy joined Angel and we all hugged. It felt so good to have them all back in my arms. One person was missing, Fang. He stood against the wall on the far side of the room, still not believing my story. I know he was hurt bad when I left, but he has got to understand it wasn't my fault and that now he was hurting me by not trusting me.

I decide now was going to be as good as it got for a chance to introduce Rose. I stopped hugging the kids and announced, "You guys there is some one you need to meet." The kids looked confused and I went out on to the porch and called for Rose. She landed on the doorstep right next to me.

I led her inside and introduced her to the flock. "This is Rose. As you saw she has wings like us. She was the only one the school would allow to help me save the world. She, too, was taken from her flock,but we can't find them so I was hoping she could stay here with us." I admitted

"Yeah of course she can stay here with us, but the both of you will have to sleep here in the family room. We are a little short on space you see and have no more bed rooms left available. Angel and I already share and Iggy and Gazzy share a room too. This house is defiantly not the biggest house we have stayed in." Nudge mentioned.

"That's okay Nudge. I'm sure the grounds better then the school." I replied. Nudge laughed and started talking to Rose. I laughed myself when I saw the expression on Rose's face after talking to Nudge for five minutes.

Fang had gone off to make dinner and told us it would be ready in ten minutes. I was talking Iggy. He told me that after I left the flock searched two years for me. He said that he use to wake up in the dead of night and he Fang sobbing. I knew Fang thought I left him now why else who he be so angry with me.

I told Iggy of how Rose and I saved the world. How we flew all around the globe to fight new enemies in different areas. He seemed to be shocked of how much the two of us accomplished in four years.

When Fang final called us for dinner thirty minutes had passed. He probably just wanted to be away from me so he made it take longer then it should of. I'll need to talk to him about that soon and alone.

We sat down around the too small table and dug in to the food laying before us. I forgot how good a warm meal was. Let me tell you they are amazingly good.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I lay down and though of my flock. Be for long I heard the sounds of some one crying and realized it was Fang. I realized what Iggy said was true. When I left I broke Fangs heart even if he doesn't want to admit it. I now learn the truth in the dead of night.

**Please review. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. And again I say please review. **

**Comments, questions and concerns are greatly appreciated. **

**Math Nerd **

**out.**


End file.
